the husband games
by storygrl 21
Summary: men out number women 3-1 how is a society to react have a reverse polygamy matching week and to amp it up make the whole thing televised for the populations entertainment
1. Chapter 1

I don't own hunger games

Instead of having the hunger games, they would have mating games (not affiliated with the story mating game) because there are more men than women to their will be reverse polygamy. 3 guys for every girl. The main pairing is Katniss/ peeta/ Cato/ finnick. This story also has a gale Katniss/ gale/ haymitch surprise. this is a preview of whats to come

Rprprprprprprpprprprprprprprprprprprprpprprprprprprprprprpprprprprprprprprprprpprprprprprpprprpr

Ever since the war there has been a large number of male births. No one knows why this happened, but now boys outnumber girls 3:1. So there was a law enacted where once a year girls from every district, age 16, will be taken to the capital to go through testing to be matched with three 16 year old boys who have also been tested and will be joined in a televised wedding ceremony. This year I Katniss Everdeen, turned 16 years old and today I get paraded in front of my district and taken to meet my future husbands.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**i know its short and full of grammar mistakes i wrote it in a hurry. its hard to be a college student**_

This day started unusually. My dads were crowded around my bed waiting for me to awaken. This scared the hell out of me. See I'm the first girl in my family of girls in our family, but I do have two brothers named Gale Hawthorn, Cole Abernathy, and one brother on the way. Both gale and cole are married and have a baby on the way, the line of girls goes me, my sister prim, Vicky, I love my family but it gets kind of crowded for Sunday dinner. Daddy Haymitch is the first to speak. "Come on Kat we have to get you ready" dad john (my birth father) brings over a glass of water, when my mom sees them in in my room, she shoos them out the door so I could, as my daddy said "get ready". My mom helps me by doing my hair in the asymmetrical braid she's known for and helping me into the blue dress from her days as a merchant's daughter. Then she did something extra special, she applied her make up made of berry juice and crushed coal to my face. We then went down for breakfast. Because were where poor it consisted of whatever my dad's hunted and gathered. Today we had squirrel with wild raspberries.

By noon it was time to leave for the justice building. We walked together as a family and arrive around 1pm. I go to the check in table, where they prick my finger to have a positive idea of who I am. Then I was lead to the stage to sit to through the mayor's speech. As his speech was wrapping up, he calls the two of us headed to the capital to stand beside him. "And let us wish the beautiful young women luck as they head to the capital to bring home their men and hopefully have a few girls for our district". The crowd cheered and lifted three fingers in the air saying they will miss us and good luck on our future endeavors. The peace keepers then lead us to the train.

The train was decked out with mahogany tables with matching chairs. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings, the sitting area chairs were covered in velvet. The ceiling had gold crown molding and the walls where adorned with red silk. On the tables were trays of pastries, candies, and tiny delicate sandwiches. A woman in a pink wig and a classic capital style outfit walks in through a door at the other side of the car. "Good afternoon girls I'm Effie and I will be your guide and escort through this process I invite you to eat drink and have a good time since it will be a 3 day trip to the capital." After the last word she grabs a sandwich and gestured for us to sit in the chairs across from her in the sitting area.

"So what will happen when we get to the capital" I ask as I sit in the overly plush chair while popping a puffy pastry thing that has some kind of cream in the middle into my mouth. She finishes her small sandwich, wipes her mouth, and replies "when we get to the capital you two will be whisked away to be tested for fertility. If you pass then you move on if not you will be paired with infertile men and given a televised wedding and sent home." It was then that a gorgeous man with skin the color of chocolate walks in looks us over and walks out. A little confused and tired from the day's events I ask where the rooms are. After being led to my sleeping quarters I dressed in a nightgown the capital provided. I moved to the luxurious bed and pulled back the covers. As I slid myself into the bed I couldn't help but dream of the men I was going marry. The last thought that ran through my head was *I wonder what they will be like* as I drifted off to a sweet dream land.


End file.
